New Disease
by Victoria Welter
Summary: A tale without a known plot which is also always changing. FUN.
1. Introduction

Everywhere she went, all eyes were on her, no matter her choice in clothing, or whether she wore the headband or not. She guessed it was just her chakra's power, her aura – that people sensed it didn't bother her much. Of course, nothing bothered her anymore, not after what she had witnessed in the past month.

Ever since meeting Uchiha Itachi, Kyoko had gradually begun to change. One month – thirty days – early, she had been ready and willing to do anything for the Akatsuki. Her task to join? Surprise: she had to massacre her family. Sound familiar? Well, it should. And she completed her mission without even blinking. But, to her dismay, they the Akatsuki had rejected her from entering. She had no reason to live after that, nor the will to. Then he appeared. She remembered him from their childhood; they were cousins. And when she was jolted from her sleep by an unfamiliar presence, she knew it was Itachi.

The only thing that remotely worried her was Itachi. Why did he deliberately disobey an order issued by the leader of the Akatsuki? Why did he act like he cared when everyone knew he didn't?

"The Hidden Leaf Village is just as nice as ever…" She whispered, smiling. She hadn't felt as relaxed as she did at that moment in a very long time. But she couldn't relax for long – her mind was dominated by Itachi and wherever he had gone. Though, that could wait. At the moment, she was hungry.

"Hey! Mr. Chef!" Naruto called, shaking his bowl at the chef. Sakura and Sasuke just sighed, heads hanging.

"Naruto, you're annoying." Sakura muttered. Sasuke nodded.

"I agree."

"HEY! I'm hungry!" Naruto retorted, glaring as he shoved his finger in Sasuke's face. He quickly slapped the blonds hand away and stood.

"I'm done here." Sasuke said, dropping his money onto the table.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke. Don't go!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Nah, I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He turned back towards the door, just to bump into a woman.

"Excuse me." She said, stepping to the side. He didn't move.

_That aura. Black. Evil. No. She can't be connected with him. It's not possible…_

"Sorry." He muttered and ran out. The other two nodded, paid, and ran after their friend.

She shrugged. "One bowl of ramen please."

"Sasuke! HEY SASUKE! Wait up!" Sakura called as she ran behind her retreating friend. Naruto, not far behind, echoed her calls. But Sasuke didn't stop until he was well into the forest.

When Sakura and Naruto finally caught up with him, he was sitting under a tree, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

"What the HELL was that all about?!" Sakura yelled. He didn't answer. He had no intention of ever telling them what had just happened – actions speak louder than words. It would make itself clear, he was sure of it – seeing as he himself wasn't too sure what was actually going on. "Come ON Sasuke. Tell us!"

"Sakura, be quiet. Sasuke doesn't need our anger." Naruto said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, drawing her away from the other boy.

"Huh? Oh… oh right…" She nodded, turning around.

"It'll reveal itself. He'll tell us. After all, we are his only friends. He has no one else to talk to." Naruto added, walking away. "See you tomorrow Sasuke."

They were gone.

_Itachi. Where are you? I know you're there._

"Your brother isn't here." A voice called. Definitely female. The woman from the ramen house.

On his feet, ready to fight, Sasuke kept his eyes open and focused.

"I don't want to fight you. I hate fighting." Slowly, the figure of a woman was lowered from a low branch. She stood, arms crossed, staring at Sasuke, who didn't move. "In fact, that is most likely why they didn't agree to letting me join the Akatsuki. I. Won't. Fight. But, on another note, if you charge, I will kill you. So don't go looking to fight me. I wouldn't give you enough time to beg for mercy… Cousin."

"What?" Sasuke began to inwardly stress. The woman before him muttered a few words under her breath, and held a flame in her hand.

"Come closer." He moved closer without meaning to. She had done something to him, she was controlling his physical body – though mentally, he was still in control. "Don't I look familiar, Sasuke?"

_Her eyes… The Sharingan!_

"Yes, the Sharingan. Permanently so. Like the eye that Kakashi stole, yes?" A giggle. The flame grew larger, and the light engulfed her body, casting shadows in odd places. "My name is Kyoko. Uchiha Kyoko."

"I… I know you. You were there… when my brother killed our family. He killed the whole clan. Where the hell did you come from?!" She just nodded. No answer to his question. Anger boiled in Sasuke's body. _She doesn't even hide the fact that she knows what happened. What's her deal?!_

"Oh, little Sasuke." She sighed, shaking her head. She was closer now; he could feel her breath on his face. It smelled like vanilla and coal. "It'll drive you insane, won't it? It'll drive you so far into insanity, knowing that you are no better than myself or Itachi." Her hands rested on his shoulders. She kissed him. Suddenly, Sasuke's body felt limp, like it was going numb. A pain in his neck jolted him from passing out.

"The… the kiss of death?"

"Yes, Sasuke. And soon, your little friend Naruto will receive it also." She smiled. He sunk to the ground, clutching his neck. Beneath his fingers appeared an X within a circle – the mark signifying the Kiss of Death. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

Gone. She was gone, but her kiss was still there. He could still feel her lips. It made him sick. But he had to stop thinking about himself – Naruto was in danger. He had never really cared much for the annoying blond boy, but something about this situation pissed him off. He pushed himself up, and ran – still clutching his stinging neck – to Naruto.

"Huh? Why's someone knocking at my door this late?" Naruto grumbled, fumbling for the light switch while rubbing his eyes. He opened the door, just to find a hunched over Sasuke. "Uhh…."

"Yeah, strange, I know." Sasuke said, out of breath. "But, you're in danger."

"And when have you cared? Plus, who would mess with the greatest ninja ever?" Naruto yawned, stretching. He turned around and walked sluggishly back to the bed in the middle of the room.

"Uh… well…" Sasuke hesitated. Kyoko hadn't appeared yet, which meant Sasuke had ran for nothing. "Never, really… But that doesn't matter… Oh, forget it! You're better off dead anyways, you loser."

"Uh huh, whatever Sasuke." Naruto flopped back into bed, and turned to the side. Sasuke walked out, hands buried deep in his pockets. "Whatever… Fruit… Bunny." And Naruto was out cold.


	2. Chapter Two: Kiss

He stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning.

"I… will be… the next… magical bunny master…" Naruto muttered, drooling onto his pillow.

"Why me." Kyoko sighed, standing over the sleeping boy. "He might be cute, but he's such an idiot." She shrugged, and kneeled down beside Naruto. "So young… So impressionable. I wish there were a better way to you, Nine Tailed Fox."

She wiped the excess drool from Naruto's face, and kissed him. He squirmed. She really had not noticed how painful the kiss might actually be. However, it didn't really bother her.

She stood, and wiped her mouth. "Not bad, for a dead man." She bowed and turned. Staring her straight in the face were two red eyes.

"Sasuke… I won't fight you." She said, stepping around him. He followed her.

"I don't want to fight." Sasuke answered, stopping Kyoko. She glanced back, and sighed.

"Then what, exactly WHAT do you intend to do with your Sharingan, cousin?" She pointed at his eyes, then flicked his nose. Cringing, he backed up a bit.

"I don't want to wake Naruto. He isn't pleasant when he's suddenly woken up." He answered, gesturing at the boy behind them.

"Oh, he won't be waking up soon!" Kyoko giggled, walking out of the room. She didn't even look back to see if Sasuke was following.

"You said that I'm no better than you or my brother… What did you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, sitting on a log. Owls screeched overhead as Kyoko let her leg hang over the side of a branch.

"Are you really that dense, Sasu-kun?"

"Sasu-kun!?"

"Heh, if you think 'Sasu-kun' is bad; you should hear what I call your brother…" She giggled. Sasuke just sighed deeply.

"Just answer me."

"You thought that your brother had killed your whole clan, when in actuality, he only killed the part of the clan that he knew of. He never really realised that I was his cousin, so it didn't occur to him to go and find my family." She answered matter of factly.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You've thirsted for blood. You are infected with something that searches for death. I, and your brother, have similar diseases – though it seems that your brother's is more of a mental case than it is an actual infection…"

"So, you're telling me that you and my brother share things?" Sasuke sounded confused, which ultimately pleased Kyoko. She jumped down from the branch, and sat next to the blue haired boy.

"I guess so. No… What I am telling you is that you are no better than he is. You really are spending too much time with the Magical Bunny Master." This made Sasuke laugh quietly.

"I know. Ever since I came back, they've been the only ones who actually interact with me. They can both get annoying though."

"Haha…"

"Why'd you give us the kiss of death?"

"So full of questions tonight, aren't we?" She leaned back against the tree, and stared through the clearing above them. "Well, that really isn't a question I am willing to answer."

"Alright… So, what connection do you have with my brother, other than being a cousin?" Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Hm? Oh… Well, I don't really have an answer that would satisfy you…" She closed her eyes, and smiled dreamily. "It is just what it is. We go and come as we please. We are rarely seen with each other; we barely talk about anything other than you and Naruto, or whatever situation we are in at the time. He doesn't even say my name." All of a sudden, Kyoko just stood. She did not even look at Sasuke, she just walked.

You see, Kyoko had a nasty habit of spacing out. Well, maybe Kyoko was not all to blame, but something inside of her was.

/The ground… So soft… What is this? Rain? Ah, the rain feels so good…/

"Not here." Kyoko growled. Her fingers dug deep into the earth, tears streaming down her face.

/Go to sleep, Kyoko. You need rest, you need silence. Let me take over… Please/

"I won't let you – or me – dominate this. You aren't need." Kyoko collapsed. She was down for well over 60 seconds before she stood again. She struggled to walk, finally leaning against a tree, her head low. A deep, guttural grow came from her mouth as she fought back whatever was attacking her.

Around her, the rain fell in peaceful drops – her surroundings seemed so serene, but her thrashing body gave it a macabre feel.


End file.
